Never too Late
by Clir3.H
Summary: My interpretation of what could take place after season one. Plans for some hurt Five and comfort. Sorry this summary is trash give this a chance maybe 3
1. Chapter 1

Sorry the authors note is so long I won't blame you if you skip it.

I don't own Umbrella Academy or any of its characters.

**** Authors note ****

Ok this is my first fix so hopefully it will be ok but first I have a few things I want to say. I finished part two but I'm still editing it so I'm unsure when it will be done and posted . The cover of this story isn't really a cover, just something I made a while ago that I had laying around in my my photos. I love umbrella academy especially Five and I'm super excited for season two :). Yes this story is named after a Steppenwolf song because I've been watching supernatural and couldn't come up with a good name (feel free to suggest one lol). Also you can follow my art insta: Claire_h_creations. Feel free to comment ideas if you have any because I have this sorta planned out but only a few scenes. Enjoy!

—

(This part takes place at the end of season one)

Five's POV:

Five looked around at five of his siblings who were holding each other's hands in the circle like their lives depended on it, which, technically they did. He checked to make sure everyone was holding on, except Vanya, who was laying limp in Luther's arms, and Ben, who Five correctly assumed was outside the circle with his hand gripping Klaus's shoulder. The blue light above them got brighter and spread further and Five was beginning to doubt whether or not this would work, as he felt the impact wave from a portion of the broken moon quickly spreading, a ripple, tearing up anything in its path. Five focused harder and willed his powers to bring seven people into the future, rather than the usual one. A quick flash of the blue lightning indicated that it was working.

"Hold on! It's going to get messy!" Five shouted above the roar of the earth being torn to shreds and the zapping sound created by his own powers. He glanced around once more to see if his siblings had heard him and nearly jumped back, startled to see them all at age thirteen, an age that he hadn't seen them at for around 45 years. As he was looking around he failed to notice the black nipping at the edge of his vision. Slowly the darkness began closing in and by the time he noticed it, the blackness had already taken over.

**** Authors Note ****

That's it for now! Sorry it's short but I wanted to get it posted so I could get some feed back and/or suggestions. Like I said I have the second part written but it's not edited or ready to be posted so... yeah. I have a bit of this planned out but idk it could always be longer so please share any ideas. Hate it? Love it! Comment and tell me what you thought. Thanks!

\- Claire

—


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note****

Ok I finished part 2 and I think it turned out alright. Also I wanted to mention that this is posted on Wattpad under the same title. Don't worry guys this entire story won't be the same scene from different points of view but I wanted to include someone else's so... anyways feel free to leave a comment and while I do have more planned out I'm still open to suggestions just don't be offended if I don't use them because I have a good idea of where I want this to go but idk after that so I might use it anyways. Also I cant figure out tags on here and idk if it's hard on a phone on safari or if I'm a dummy lol. Thanks for the favs, follows and comment guys! It brightens my day :)

—

Diego's POV:

Diego looked around, only to see his siblings... at age thirteen. He blinked hard, thinking he must be losing his mind, but when he opened his eyes, they were still there, still thirteen. He looked at them more carefully, and saw his own shocked and puzzled face reflected across theirs'. Once he determined that he still had his sanity, a question hit him; _why thirteen? _Something about seeing his family together at this age just felt right. He scanned around while trying to piece together an answer to his question. Everyone was there; himself, Luther, Vanya, Five, Allison, Klaus and Ben. All seven, there and accounted for. _Wait... Ben!_ Ben was standing behind a thirteen-year-old Klaus, holding onto his shoulder, looking the same as he did at thirteen, before he died (unlike the semi-see-through ghost Klaus had somehow made visible to everyone earlier). _That must have been why everything felt so right,_ he thought. The last time he had seen all his siblings together like this was when they were all thirteen, before Five had disappeared, before Ben had died. Five had ran away when they were thirteen, so he was probably used to seeing them at that age, until he came back. _I guess that sorta explains it..._ his thought was abandoned when he saw Ben's worried expression. He followed Ben's gaze to see what was concerning him and it led him to Five. Five didn't look very good. In fact he looked like his efforts to teleport them were draining him. His face was pale and his whole body was tense, but his eyes were alive with determination. Diego was about to point this out to Klaus, Luther, Allison and Ben who all were too distracted by their ages, but before he could, a blue light flashed making them all wince except Five who shouted "Hold on! It's going to get messy!"

Diego realized he could barely hear his brother over the new ringing in his ears. He watched as his brother's eyes blinked multiple times in a row before slowly shutting and not opening again. Diego opened his mouth to tell his siblings to help Five, since he found himself immobile, but no sound came out. Before he could try again their was a crash and everything went black.


End file.
